Problem: Subtract. ${347{,}800- 216{,}359}$
Solution: ${3}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${{3}}$ ${{2}}$ ${1}$ ${{1}}$ ${{300000} - {200000} = {1}00000}$ ${347{,}800- 216{,}359}= 131{,}441$